Tied to my heart
by OPyaoi4ever
Summary: This is the story of a girl who is bullied for believeing in wierd things kinda like ririchiyo with her prob she one day meets a injured boy and she helps him after he wakes up and says he never wants to see her again the girls name kei shes is a silent funny girl.
1. Chapter 1

For a long time there has been a curse in my world they are called angels. My name is Kei it is the name for which I found on my arm. The angels are very mysterious it was said to be real a long time ago, but it has yet to come true. I heard and have seen that there are animals disguised as humans in this world, male and female. They could be any animal even make believe. I read this in a book when I was little when a nice scientist saved me from a fire and said I'm special she has been my replacement for my mom. My mother was a strong, independent woman with a curse on her eyes. She had beautiful red eyes but they were the sign of the curse of the nine- tailed fox. She ended up marrying my father who is a vampire in the end they had a cursed child and, yes you are guessing right it was me. In the end they both died terrible deaths due to this curse in the end I am just hoping that my curse will turn into a miracle and I will get to meet one of these so called angels but fate will most likely catch up to me.

I am 17 this year ,I live alone but every night I would read this book to remind me of my mom. Most think I'm crazy especially in school I am a fool who believes in made up creatures that are disguised at humans. They are sent from heaven to make a certain human happy for the rest of their life or to just blend in with society and make everyone happy. When they touch a human who had experienced past traumas a rope will appear connecting the two together but it is not visible it connects the hearts. The human will listen to every word the monster stays till they are happy or will stay forever if they fall in love, but this is all a story. I lay down "ugh I miss my mom and it's so quiet ahhhh why am I talking to myself?!". I roll over holding the book in my arms "I'll find someone special I just have to believe right mom?".

The next day~

I wake up that morning in a jolt as if someone was reaching inside my heart trying to reach me. I hate when this happens it happens a lot more often lately. I'm starting a new school today a very big one it's for rich kids and very smart people as you can tell I'm kind of both my step mother is rich so she gives me money but she hates me I'm just useful since her own daughter ran away. Today I decide to skip though I don't want to go I will just go take a walk for the day. I walk to the nearest forest after walking for hours its sunset now the beautiful ray piercing threw my skin the warmth surrounding me. That's when I look I find a sleeping boy next to a tree he has beautiful shaggy silken hair that covers his left eye. His face is that of a god even his body is perfect when I notice I'm looking at his body I run behind a tree holding my hands to my head "REALLY BODY?! I didn't think I was at that stage yet". I go back over to look at his body he looks much older like maybe 20 or 19 but kind of like a 18 year old. I look at him and touch a strand of his hair I jerk my hand back from fear that he might hit me like my mother. I rub his hair setting my hand on the ground looking at him my cheeks flushed. That's when I lift my hand up and look at it feeling something moist I stare at it its covered in blood? I shriek "AHHHHH what the?! I grab him and take his shirt off looking for the wound he has a huge mark on his back I carry him to the nearest broken down abandoned house since we are too far from the hospital and my phone happens to be dead. I take off my shirt tearing it into long laces except for one piece which looks like a square. I go into the river soak it and run back cleaning the blood around the wound I get my special drink, my mom said that heals wounds and put it on his cut he twitched a little. I get a piece of wood like a toothpick and tie a piece of linen to it and sewing his wood then I put alcohol on his wound so that it won't get infected he jolts but falls back down. I wrap him in linen and put a blanket over him. Then I realized I did that all on impulse, I blush very happily. I go outside with a basket and gather many things mushrooms, special herbs, berries, and just all of that I make a homemade bow and arrow and kill a deer saying a prayer before I put it out of its misery. I head back and make a couple dishes for me and a stew for him. I think about what he was wearing A black buttoned shirt that was only button in the middle, a choker, jeans shoes he had a kimono in his hands he must be from a prestigious family and couldn't take it. I lay my head down on the table thinking about it then I hear a loud bang. I rush into the room to find the boy up I blush he has two different colored eyes one red and yellow they have slits these are true demon eyes or contacts I'm not sure I clench my head staggering as the memory of my mom pops into my mind "he's just like her". He says "are you the one who helped me?" His voice was like that of a god like a monster meant to seduce you and eat you truly mystifying. I slowly say…yes. He smile and says "thank but you didn't have to after all I'm immortal". He brushes to his hair to the side and smirks"ugh, what a guy he's truly beautiful but that personality". "Your dinner is on the table I'll be leaving since you're a mature adult" I say meanly. "Uh I am only 17…" I stare at him "o, well I have to go I hope you feel better" I smile apologetically." Before you leave woman, what is your name?" he says innocently I stare at him thinking "really woman wow" well my name is Kei, nice to meet you. He stares at me seriously "I never want to see you again Kei". My face goes pale I walk out the door and keep walking to my home I feel a tear go down my face feeling utter pain as though someone was scratching at my heart "maybe I shouldn't have helped". I go home and throw the book against the wall and fall asleep.

**sorry i will write later i am focused on my 07 ghost fanfic v.v sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day~

I wake up in a cold sweat tears streaming down my face I go to the mirror my eye is blue and the other is yellow I scream rubbing my face and look back its normal, I take a shower get dressed and get ready for another school day. I get up to look at my calendar and see It's Sunday I put on some normal clothes and go outside to the library I have always loved going to the library and reading about the reined monsters tied to your heart. I rush out the door and straight into the library into the fantasy section. As I'm reading a book I get a couple of hello's since I come here every day. I then hear a very familiar voice "where are the books about reined monsters"? I grab a book off the shelf and check the person it's that mean guy I see his head flash backwards my heart throbbing as I barely managed to escape his deadly gaze. The lady at the register is staring at his face most of the girls are looking at him but I mean who wouldn't, he's hot. I see him walking over since I was staring at him reading a book I grab the reined monsters book and put it over my face feeling a certain pain as he got closer having those words ring threw my head "I never want to see you again kei-chan". My heart throbs I would rather feel nothing than this. I just pretend he's not there and read from where I left off last time "many of the reined monsters will have a deep connection to the person this is why they will avoid them they usually are hostile and avoid the people so that their emotions won't get hurt, they are immortal but they still feel pain when losing someone. The creatures make their master immortal including the master. They have react to seasons just like normal animals like in spring they will go into heat". I giggle as I read that just like an animal I wouldn't mind reading all about this since my mom always said I was just like them crazy in one season, calm the next. Then I realize I have someone staring at me I have the book covering my face so I run to the checkout desk and check out the book rushing outside since it was getting dark a shadowy figure was following me I take a left, dashing down an alley then as it's almost right behind me I feel a hand grab me and the figure walk away I look at the person who saved me with my eyes closed "thank you ma'am". "Who are you calling ma'am?!" I stare at the person a yellow eye and a red eye I try closing my eyes pretending he's not there. "Well anyways your welcome, bye" I watch him leave feeling a stinging pain in my heart.

I walk home that night and leave my shoes on the floor so my tatami mats don't get dirty. I take off my shirt and all my clothes and turn the shower to a warm temperature I stick my foot in the water adjusting the getting in all the way. The shower has always been my thinking place. "Ouch!" I stare at my hand were he grabbed me there was a paw print with a rope wrapped around it I stare at it saying "believing in stuff that's not there is bad luck". I get in my bra and slip some underwear on getting in bed I have always slept like this it's a habit.

~BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEP~ I slam my hand on the alarm clock having my face in the pillow. I lazily get up out of bed and get my uniform on. I leave the house with a donut in my mouth running to school I hear the bell ring, the teacher usually comes 10 minutes after the bell. I climb a metal pole and knock on the window. "Ha, welcome spider girl haven't seen you do this in a while" I smile lying on the ground exhausted. I hear whispering and daze out to the conversation two girls are having "hey we have a new transfer student did you know that?" one girl said silently "eh no way is he hot" "he's so my type we should ask if he wants to hang out with us at a love hotel later on" she said devilishly "I would so hit that". I then hear a voice "KEI-CHANNNNNN" maria-chan jumps into my arms hugging me she was always overprotective of me since my only two friends are maria-chan and shiki-kun. You met shiki earlier he's the one with the vampish eyes and the glossy, shaggy brownish –red hair. Maria was small but had long black hair and big blue eyes, all the guys loved her. Then I'm the unnoticed one I hate when people look at me so I tie my blonde hair in a high pony tail and wearing shaded in glasses of course I'm the "nerd". I hear the door open "Sit down class I have a new student to introduce". We all sit in our seats obediently "hello, my name is kinji mutsashi" he gives an innocent smile you can her the girls go "kyahhhhhh" I find myself blushing as I'm looking out the window that's when I feel paper hit my head I give a low growl it has tons of bad stuff on it "idiot, don't touch him, hore". The teacher leaves the room on bisnuess and I stand up saying "you spelled whore wrong". The room gets quiet and the bell rings for lunch everyone leaves the room for lunch then I notice my lunch is gone. "What's wrong kei-chan aren't you gonna eat" Maria says happily I look at her hoping she won't worry for me "no, I'm not hungry". I grab her hand and walk outside to the nearest tree eating a meat bun thinking "in the end she made me eat". I tell her I'm ditching and leave, she just waves I head to my favorite place "the roof" I lay down and read a reined monsters. Then I hear a noise I look down slightly and see hiiro-kun with one of our senpai's making out. I go back saying "ewie" I lay down feeling jealously and I slowly pass out. I look up to see hiiro touching my hand where he is about to pull up my sleeve and see the weird mark I slap him and jump off the little balcony landing on the open roof. "stupid hiiro weren't you the one who said I never want to see you again kei-chan" he looks at me "yeah, but your arm is there something there can I please check?" he says sternly "NO just leave me alone I don't want a guy who touched my senpai touching me I start walking for the door when I feel him grab my arm and throw me down yanking up my sleeve. I feel his lips against mine his closed eyes my eyes wide open staring at him shockingly. You know of reined monsters right and their masters. Cherry blossoms start flying everywhere and heading around him its not even spring they should be here not even around him I stare at him look at his ears and his nine tails. My real name is hiiro, hiiro ouji as in bloody prince kana-chan. I stare at him look at him in shock I remember you hiiro.

Chapter 2

I stare blankly at him "what do you mean" i remember from when I was little where I met a little boy who turned out to be a monster he was a monster gone wrong part vampire part nine tailed fox but a rare beauty. I pretend not to remember anything and just continue staring in shock. I try walking away and he grabs my hand again and gives me those puppy dog eyes the same he gave me when he was a child. I feel as if all the memories came back like bubble under water reaching the top. He says while having those sad eyes "you… don't remember me?". I look at him hesitating "no, no I don't I'm sorry" I run away and wonder why I am crying I knew today was going to be a bad day maybe I should've just stayed home. Now I know that there is such a thing as monsters but if they exist what about reined monsters. I run home and look around everything is blurry but this one big tree that I never took the time to look at. A big cherry tree, I walk up to it slowly reaching out my hand to touch it. "Don't touch the sacred tree; you will stain it with your monster hands". I slowly look at the old woman standing beside me I jump in fear and fall on my butt. I slowly open my eyes I see her twitch and her eyes stare me in the face as if a deer looking at its killer in the eyes. She says slowly backing away "you, you have the stigma an angel demon "she says shakingly. I see her run off and pull out my mirror but nothing is wrong with my face I stop by a crepe shop before I get anything and get a crepe with extra whip crème. I hurry home but when I get close I feel a hand reach out and grab my rough hand as if this person was someone who worked on farms but it had the smell of blood. I bit down as hard as I could I hear a yelp but walk fast not daring to stare at the being. I run and hear footsteps chasing me that am when I come to a dead end. I'm surround by shadow like figures. I close my eyes and hear a pound against the ground like someone jumped from a roof and landed in front of me I slowly look up uncovering my eyes slightly. I whisper hiiro? He turns back and smiles he's in his nine-tailed fox form his tails wagging. I have never been so happy to see him in my entire life. He pulls out a katana in the blink of an eye slashes each and the katana is already put away. I grabbed his shoulder saying don't kill them their humans. He says no there not there called kanabi's a shadow demon who preys on pureblood demons like us. He picks me up and says time to go home I'll tell you everything when we get to your house sides I'm sleeping over. "WHAAAAAT?!".

**sorry i will write more later i am focused on my 07 ghost fanfic sorry v.v**


End file.
